Feldversuche - der Kaiser
"Teknoboom has requested an escort for its new class of military mech while it undergoes a live-fire field test on a heavily infested planet. They say its firepower is strong enough to rend anything it locates while being resistant to the digital strains of virus, but have sent out for the SAS in case of a malfunction or worse during the trial." Feldversuche - der Kaiser ("Field Trials - the Emperor") is a manufacturer mission for the Teknoboom company. The mission involves accompanying and piloting a large walker (the eponymous Kaiser) through enormous swathes of zombies. The walker's firepower is not sufficient to take down everything and will need support from the team, either by running alongside it as its AI runs its course or through being controlled directly by the players. Kaiser Main page - Kaiser The Kaiser walker is the focal point of the mission. It has fifty thousand life points as a base line, but moves at one-third of the speed of a player. A player can pilot the Kaiser manually by moving to the rear of the walker and pressing "P", transferring the weaponry and movement controls to the player in question. The player piloting the Kaiser will lose use of their own weapons and will instead gain the Kaiser's armament as their weaponry. Level Summary The map is extremely large, appearing to consist of the thoroughly bombed remains of a large plantation. The buildings have been all reduced to rubble and craters dot the landscape, with a smattering of pods throughout. The level has four overall "phases". Phase Eins - Rendezvous Shamblers and Stalkers are abound in the fields and groups of Bloaters and Spitters spawn from the craters when walked near. The goal given is to rendezvous with the Kaiser by the southern buildings. Phase Zwei - Deployment Kaiser makes its appearance here just as huge groups of Stalkers and Spitters burst out from the ruins, with pods nearby. A few Bloaters will wander into the fight as well from the fields. After taking out the large group and the pods, the goal is changed to moving to the northern buildings, fighting off a large Runner horde on the way to them. An optional encounter is provided if the group follows the road to the west. At first nothing will appear to happen but after a short while the road will collapse and a Regurgitator will spawn, combined with roughly a dozen Bloaters. The Regurgitator will always drop loot, although it is only rarely a strongbox. Phase Drei - Malfunction Kaiser's leg actuators overload in the middle of the complex, and the walker needs to be defended while it is immobile (although it can still attack). Three encounters are given, each of which spawns three waves of mixed zombies, although the vast majority of the zombies are Stalkers. The craters in the area will spawn either Runners, Bloaters or Spitters depending on their size and the ruins nearby the encounter zones contain multiple pods each, posing even more problems. Upon the destruction of all three encounter zones, the goal is changed to moving to the north-east in order for the force to be returned to base and for the Kaiser to be returned for additional work. Phase Vier - Culmination The boss encounter of the level. A large portion of the road collapses and reveals a boss zombie accompanied by two Regurgitators and a large pack of Shielders. Bloaters and Stalkers will spawn from the nearby fields. After killing the boss and all zombies in the immediate area, a dropship will land and the level will complete when the Kaiser and all players have moved into it. A secret room is located in the bottom of the map in the southern building complex. It contains several pods and two loot drops. Rewards Upon completion of the mission, the player is awarded three Teknoboom strongboxes, each of which contains a random piece of Teknoboom equipment. Further completions will award a single Teknoboom strongbox. Category:Manufacturer Mission Category:Missions